


Paws For The Wolf

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Implied Relationships, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: As the wolf broke, the bull broke too; there would be hope somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws For The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 3x04.  
> Its in no-ones POV.  
> Enjoy

They had a wolf and a bull that was all they needed but sometimes Arya’s heart broke, as she couldn’t give him an heir.

They didn’t talk about that for quite a while; they did talk about it however when Gendry found Arya in the Godswood covered in blood praying to the gods.

His heart broke then, as if it wasn’t already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
